A Baby For Petrova
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post 4x23. Elijah rescues Katherine from the side of the road after Elena forces her to take the cure. There doesn't seem to be anyone that she can trust except. . .Elijah. The witches have a second surprise in store for Elijah, olny this time the one's who's pregnant is Katherine and he's the father of her unborn baby. Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katherine Pierce groaned as she turned to the side. Every bone in her body ached and she felt as if she had been run over by a car. She sucked in her breath as she manage to stand up with trembling arms. Easy, easy.

She wondered why her body was hurting so much. She had taken much worse beatings than the one little Elena had given her, and she was a vampire, her body should have been normal by now.

Her eyes landed on Elena Gilbert. Sweet little Elena. She wanted to kill her.

She stood up, wobbling a bit in her high heel boots. What had happened? She honestly couldn't remember.

She gaze at her wrist and noticed that the cuts she had received by Elena were still there, dripping with blood. Katherine could feel her temper risen, what the fuck?

Wait. . .the cure. Elena had stuffed it in her throat, did that mean she was human? Katherine wanted to give a little cry. Her eyes darted towards Elena, she wanted to kill her, strangle her, beat her to a bloody pulp.

But now, she couldn't. Not unless she wanted both Salvatore brothers on her tracks. And in the state she was in, there really wasn't much of a fight.

No, she needed to get away, needed to leave before anyone found her.

She walked slowly towards the school exit, her feet wobbling in her boots. If she didn't know better Katherine could probably assured herself that her ankle was swollen.

Very nice.

She looked at the empty driveway and groaned at the realization that she didn't have a car. She had used her vampire speed and temper to get her to the school in such a short time.

Now here she was with a swollen ankle, no money, and no car. She was having a really bad day.

She pulled out her cell phone and tried to keep here voice from shaking. She called Elijah, but as she had predicted, he hadn't answered and it went straight to voicemail. Great, not even Elijah wanted anything to do with her. "Hey, it's me," she bit her lip. "It's an emergency. Call me back, please Elijah. It's important."

She sighed as she put her cell phone in her pocket. She started walking towards the main road. It was a long way to go.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson liked to think of himself as the smart brother, the moral, honest brother. But right now he was more of a fool. Yes, a fool because he had been deceived by the woman her foolishly loved not once, not twice, but three time.

He didn't know why he let Katherine get to him. He could have reestablish his life with a nice girl and not fall into more traps. But here he was.

Elijah checked his review mirror and frowned. He was still a good ten miles away from Mystic Falls, but the familiar bundle of brown curls, designer shoes, and warm, olive skin seemed familiar.

He stepped on the brakes and stopped in front of the bundle of curls. Not because he was a good Samaritan, but because the bundle of curls reminded him of Katherine.

"Excuse me, miss are you all right?" he bended down and gently turned the girl to the side. He froze. Katherine.

He looked at her pale complexion, the scars on her hands, the bruises on her cheeks. She touched her cheek and felt the heat radiating from it. "A fever." he mumbled. "Impossible."

Elijah picked up Katherine and placed her on the back seat. "We're almost there, Katherine," he mumbled. "Just be patient."

Elijah drove towards Klaus's home. Only Rebekah lived there, though not for long she was going to spend her summer with that Matt fellow.

He opened the door of the car and picked her up. He kicked the door open and was greeted by Rebekah, she looked up from her phone. "Elijah, I thought you were in New Orleans with Nik," her eyes grew huge when she saw Katherine. Her tone grew icy. "What's that?"

"Help me get her up." he said through gritted teeth. Rebekah didn't move. "Bekah!"

"Ok, fine," she said as she raced up the stairs and pushed opened the room of the guest room. "Here."

Elijah laid her on the bed, he placed a hand to her cheek. "She's still burning with fever," he mumbled. "Rebekah, got get me come cool water and cloths."

"Fever?" Rebekah squinted. "Vampires don't get colds."

"Well," he said impatiently. "Then I guess that Katherine is an exception."

Rebekah was about to leave when her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and noticed that she had a text from Elena.

**Elena**_: Gave Katherine the cure, she's human now. She disappeared like always, be on the lookout._

"Elijah," she chocked out, her eyes never leaving her phone. "I just got a text from Elena. Katherine isn't a vampire-"

Elijah looked back at her in confusion. He took the phone from his sister and read the message. He lowered the phone and then stared back at Katherine's sleeping form. "No, she's not," he said slowly. "She's human."

* * *

"Katerina." Someone was whispering her name, her old name. The voice that said it was very gentle and very sensual.

Katherine mumbled something as she woke up. "Elijah."

Elijah was staring back at her, obviously happy that she had woken up. He touched her cheek which made Katherine sighed in happiness. He wasn't angry at her anymore. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." she said, trying to sound sexy, but her voice was low and whiny.

"You were sick with a horrible cold, you had a fever for days," he handed her a glass of water which Katherine gratefully took.

"I know you're human, Katerina."

"So is that why you came back for me?" she spat angrily, she didn't want his pity. "Because you felt sorry for me?"

"No," he stated simply. "I came for you because I care about you."

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Care about me? Please Elijah don't make me laugh," Katherine was struggling to keep the venom in her tone. One because she was feeling pretty miserable right now and two, because Elijah actually cared about her and hadn't left her in the dust after all. Katherine had never really depended on a man to bring her happiness before, but right now she felt as if she needed it. By the looks of it, her life was pretty shitty. "You abandoned me, you choose your brother, the one who staked you over me."

A hurt looked flashed over Elijah's face. "And for that I apologize, but you have to understand, Katerina-"

"I know, I know," she said bitterly, twisted the covers with her hands, not caring about the burn of her hands. "Family above all and all that crap. But what about me? What about us?"

At this point Katherine wanted to kick herself for sounding like some Disney Princess who needed a man to complete her. This was the main thing she hated about being human, her emotions, they came back at her with full force and there was no way that she could stop them.

Katherine Pierce was fine on her own, thank you very much. Or at least she used too be. She might as well be signing her death warrant right about now.

"I care about you, Katerina," he murmured touching her cheek and looking at her with his adorable dark eyes, "I really do, I don't want to be apart from you-"

"Then don't, Elijah," she said hastily, she was so closed to him that she could hear his breathing and feel the warmth of his breath which always smelled like mint. "Let's not be apart, let's be together-"

She pressed her lips to his and she started running her hands through his back and then expertly opening the buttons of his dress shirt.

Elijah let out a groan. "Katerina, please. We can't, you're human. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please," she snorted. "This isn't Twilight. I'm so not Bella."

"I know you're not," he pushed the dark hair from her face. "But you only just got better. I don't want to push it."

Katherine pulled him down, on top of her, she murmured. "Don't worry about me, I've always been pretty resistible."

* * *

Her hair would just not cooperate. Normally, she could curl it and straightened it in the blink on eye, but ever since summer started her hair had become increasingly frizzy.

"Ew," she wiped the sweat that had started appearing on her brow with a tissue. Frizzy hair, she was actually sweating again, dark circles under her eyes. Yep, humanity so far had been a blast.

Katherine had been tempted to ask Elijah to turn her into a vampire, but they were actually having good time yesterday that she didn't want spoil it.

"Bad hair day?"

Katherine groaned as she stared at the Original sister. "Rebekah, an annoyance as always."

Rebekah smirked at her. "Ah, Katherine such a pleasure," she threw her a box. "Here."

Katherine stared at the small box in her hands. She raised an eyebrow. "Tampons? Not exactly the welcome gift I was expecting."

"Well, I'm guessing you will be starting your monthly courses soon," Rebekah explained, trying not to sound jealous. "And I really don't want you staining the new silk sheets."

Katherine could feel her irritation coming back to her. She hadn't had her period in centuries, but she still remember how she felt during that time. Fat, bloated, bad cramps.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Europe right now, with the quarterback?" she spat pathetically. "Careful, you wouldn't want to break his spine especially if he's playing college football in the fall."

"I can be gentle, Katherine," she said innocently as she left the room. "Oh, and some advice you and Elijah might want to be a little more quiet when you're. . .together. I bet you kept half on New Orleans awake."

* * *

"Why, aren't you merry, this morning brother." Klaus spat as he came into the room. Elijah was sipping his coffee and it was almost impossible to take the smile off his face. He and Katherine had, had a very passionate, very romantic night together. The best it seemed.

He couldn't believe that his Katerina was human. Vulnerable and innocent, well maybe not the last part per say, but definitely vulnerable. It was ironic, Katherine looked at the cure like a curse, while Elijah looked at as a gift.

And there was no point in denying it. He thought that Katherine looked very sexy as a human.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" he knew that Klaus was being moody as usual, but Elijah was in such a good of a mood, he didn't even mind.

"It's Marcel," Klaus ran his hands through his short hair. "The man wants to be in control of everything. He doesn't want me to interfere even though New Orleans was my home."

"Ah, yes Marcel, don't worry brother he shall soon be taken care off and you can do whatever you want with New Orleans, speaking of, where's Hayley?"

"Why should I care?"

"I don't know, she is carrying your child," Elijah shrugged. "Most people would show some concern."

"I could care less about Hayley, besides my hybrids are watching her, she wont get hurt," he stared at Elijah. "More importantly, brother I'd like to know why you brought that little vixen into our house."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Katerina? You don't mind, do you brother?"

"Of course I mind," Klaus said. "With Rebekah riding into the sunset with that blond idiot, I don't need you brother to be distracted as well and I don't particularly trust Katerina."

"Don't worry I wont be distracted, but I warn you Niklaus," he paused. "If you ever lay a finger on Katerina, for any reason I will kill you myself."

Klaus smirked at him. "Well, I don't know how you plan to do that, but I welcome the challenge brother."

-End Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows I was so happy! There's a poll on my profile, can you please answer it? I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Sophie," Regina, one of the oldest witches of New Orleans walked, slow, hurried steps towards Sophie. Sophie was on her knees in a small temple she created beyond the woods of their small cemetery, where it was harder for Marcel's lackeys to look for them.

There were tiny candles all around the small, broken concrete table along with small bags of herbs and a traces of Elijah's hair.

"You could get in trouble for this," Regina warned. "Marcel could kill you. He could kill you the same way he killed your sister."

"It's for my sister than I am doing this," Sophie finally stopped chanting to look at Regina. "My sister Jane Anne was cruelly sacrifice, Klaus brought us pain from the moment he rescued Marcel over two hundred years ago."

Regina sighed. "You said so yourself, two hundred years ago. Your sister paid for what she did with her life. That Hayley girl has been confirmed that she is pregnant and you've managed to make Klaus's life a living hell with that news. What more could you want, Sophie?"

Sophie blew out her candle, completing the spell. She stood up slowly and faced Regina. "Hayley's pregnancy caused my sister's death provided by Marcel, the killer that Klaus's himself created. I lost my sister, my only family. Klaus deserves to feel pain as well."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "But Elijah? He has been nothing but kind to you."

Hayley pursed her lips. "Perhaps, let's just say he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That Katherine girl, the former vampire will be a great help to us."

"Another pregnancy, that's your solution?"

"A child greatly affects any family."

"I thought you had already gotten your vengeance."

"I did," Sophie grimaced. "That was for my sister."

* * *

When Katherine woke up, she knew right away that she wasn't in the Mikaelson's mansion anymore. For one it was slightly less hot than it was in Virginia and the room they were in was slightly more tasteful and elegant. Thank you, Elijah.

They had arrived in New Orleans late last night (the better to avoid big, bad wolf Klaus) even though Elijah has assured her that his brother would not harm her, she would rather trust a crocodile than Klaus at this point.

Rebekah had stayed back to plan her dream vacation with waiter boy so Katherine was the lady of the house. Now if only she could avoid getting on Klaus' bad side and holding her tongue she might have a decent time in New Orleans.

The good part was that she was far, far away from Mystic Falls drama. Away from Stefan, Damon, and Elena. Now she and Elijah could have a little privacy.

Katherine uncurled herself slowly as she looked to her side and saw Elijah sleeping soundly next to her. Katherine smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Good morning," she purred.

Elijah's dark eyes opened and he traced a finger down her cheek. "Good morning, Katerina."

This was it, she had to tell him now. "Elijah, when-when are you going to turn me back into a vampire?"

Elijah's face went cold and Katherine realized that she said the wrong thing. Again. "You have been blessed with a gift, Katerina." he said slowly. "I could never take that away from you."

Katherine scowled. "A gift? You honestly called this a gift? Do you realize how many people want to kill me? You know how much I hate being weak."

"I can protect you."

"I want to protect myself."

"So is that it?" he said coldly. "You called me, you came to New Orleans with me because you were convince that I would turn you back into a vampire?"

"Of course not!" she protested, even though it was partly true. "I came for you, Elijah, for us. I just think that we would have a better life together if you know I were more durable." she said, trying to sound gentle, but she sounded impatient. Her stomach started grumbling.

She blushed. Great, her stomach sounded like a dying whale.

"You're hungry," he said simply. "Let's get you some food."

"I can get it myself," she said annoyed. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Katerina-"

Katherine ignored him as she exited the room, not caring that she was wearing only a pair of Elijah's bowers and a blank tank top. She stopped and saw her reflection.

Her hair looked slightly less dead today and it was certainly an improvement. With luck there was a decent hairdressers here. And a pawn shop for all the lovely Mikaelson's items that she would steal, ahem, donate.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Hayley eating a bowl of oatmeal. Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Katherine."  
Katherine raised her chin. "Hayley."

To her surprise Hayley didn't even try to attack her. Even though she had every reason to hate Katherine.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"I've got," she searched for there right words. "More important things on my mind. How's humanity?"

"Epic." she said sarcastically. She stared at Hayley's still flat stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Same." she put her bowl in the sink. "Why are you here?"

"Elijah. Sort of." she took a bite of her cereal. "Are you and Klaus. . ." she trailed off.

"No," she scoffed. "It was a just in a one time thing what we did. Right now every time he looks at me I'm convinced that he wants to rip my throat out."

"Ah, Klaus's signature look."

"Bloody hell." Rebekah stormed into the kitchen, her eyes angry and she looked like she was ready to punch someone. Or kill. You know whichever one came first. "Damn Matt,"

"Hey, you're here!" Katherine said cheerfully. "So Blondie, where's your white knight? Or waiter? Weren't you suppose to be halfway to Italy by now?"

"He canceled." she said irritably. "His grandma fell ill or something and he had to waste his summer taking care of the old bat. My brother hasn't killed you yet? What a pity."

Katherine smirked.

"Who is that?" Hayley asked slowly.

Rebekah turned to her. "Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus's sister and you must be the girl he impregnated, I feel sorry for you."

"I'm Hayley." Hayley introduce herself. "And I'd like to think of this baby as a blessing."

"Normally I would agree with you, if my brother wasn't the father." her eyes trailed back from Hayley to Katherine. "So you two live here?"

Hayley nodded.

"So, those that mean," Katherine trailed of.

"We're stuck here," Rebekah said flatly. "All three of us. In one house. Fantastic."

"Well, there are my three favorite girls," Klaus said cheerfully, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Little sister so glad you could join us. Smile, love."

Rebekah scowled.

"Hayley, I see you've meet our lovely Katerina."

Katherine could feel a cold shiver go down her spine. She was afraid, but no way in hell would she let Klaus's know that.

"No need to be so tense, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. "I wont kill you. Yet anyway."

* * *

Contrary to the popular belief, Elijah might be moral, and honest, and all that good stuff but he could definitely hold a grudge. He had barely spoken to her in two weeks or slept in the same room ever since Katherine had demanded that she'd be turned into a vampire. And bedtime and naps were a lot less fun when you were sleeping alone.

Katherine had managed to avoid Klaus most of the time, he was too busy plotting against Marcel and pinning after Caroline to pay much attention to her and she and Hayley and Rebekah were sort of getting along. That was a start at least.

"I've forgotten how horrible the weather here is," Rebekah sighed as she entered the kitchen and found Hayley reading a parenting magazine and Katherine pouting while pretending to eat breakfast.

"Why are you reading that?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at the magazine. "You do realize that your baby is going to be anything, but normal."

Hayley shrugged. "It will give me a head start, do you have a better idea?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You better not get pregnant."

"As if," Katherine scoffed. She stopped chewing, the sugary taste of the cereal was starting to taste like spoiled milk. She felt a lump in her throat. She stood up and raced towards the sink, throwing up what little breakfast she had eaten.

"Not on the kitchen tiles. They're new." Rebekah scowled as she handed Katherine a roll of paper towels.

"It's not like I want to throw up," she protested. "Is the milk expired?"

"No," Hayley checked. "Elijah, just bought it yesterday. Are you ok, you're looking faint?"

Katherine nodded as she wiped her mouth. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

Neither Hayley nor Rebekah looked like they believed her. "I'm fine, ok." she scoffed. "Back off. I told you I'm fine." _At least I think so._

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Much to Katherine's misery that wasn't the first nor the last time she threw up. She was seriously considering walking around with a trashcan, just to prevent herself from vomiting all over the floor. And the sink. And the plants.

She was getting sick almost every morning and whatever was ailing her didn't stick to mornings either, she could feel her stomach cringe in pain whether she was upstairs waiting for dinner to be served and trying not to cringe at the smell of fried chicken and mashed potatoes or in the middle of the night as she stared into the clock until the numbers became a blurry vision.

She didn't know what was causing her to act like this. The cure? The food? Well, whatever it was she didn't like it. She had been curled up into a ball whining most of the week in a pair of Rebekah's sweatpants, feeling sorry for herself and wishing Elena would get run over by a truck.

She was only glad that Klaus and Elijah had been so busy strolling around the streets of New Orleans that he hadn't paid the slightest attention to her. Elijah knew her as well as the back of his hand.

"Oh, why don't you just got to a doctor?" Rebekah mused as she glossed her lips with her new red lip gloss. "I'm tired of your lying on the couch all day. I want to do some sightseeing and shopping."

"You can go alone," Katherine said looking up from her Cosmopolitan. "And this is my house now, I can lie around if I want too."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of shopping alone," Rebekah said slightly irritated. "And maybe I can help you tone down your slutty wardrobe that you have going on."

Katherine smirked. "Then you might want to go for a lighter shade, Marylyn Monroe. Lighter colors suit you."

For some strange reason the girls had (strangely somehow) bonded and they usually hanged around in one room or another gossiping and irritating each other. Strangely, Katherine was starting to feel as if she actually had friends, which was weird she had never had a friend.

"Seriously, Katherine," Hayley frowned. "Aren't you the least bit worried? It's been going on for a week. Just stop being a brat and go to the doctor."

Katherine flushed as she threw a pillow in Haley's direction a little bit harder than she should have. "I'm not being a brat and if I want to lie around half dead, then it's my decision, not yours wolf girl."

"Katherine is afraid of the doctor," Rebekah singsong. "Are you afraid of a little doctor?"

"Of course not," she flushed. "Why, do you care?"

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Not particularly, but like Hayley said it isn't normal for a human to throw up for almost a week. And I would hate for my brother to lose his little human girlfriend, you know what maybe I'll tell him-"

"If you do, I will stab your eyes with a pencil." Katherine hissed.

". . .ladies." Elijah raised a dark eyebrow as he looked at the messy room skeptically. "Getting to know each other?"

* * *

Klaus liked excellent cuisine and he might be a killer, but he knew how to treat woman well and enchant them, Katherine had always wondered why Caroline hadn't fallen in love with him and if he hadn't tried to kill her once she might have fallen for his charms.

They had dinner every night together, but only as a courtesy to Katherine and Hayley, they only two that actually needed to eat.

But now just by staring at the plate of food in front of her Katherine could literally feel the vomit rise up in her throat again. Why did food make her want to vomit?

"What's the matter love?" Klaus asked Katherine, oblivious to her facial pain. "Eat your veggies."

Hayley blurted out. "Are you still feeling-"

Katherine kicked her under the table. Hard.

Hayley got the message.

Elijah looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Katherine said sweetly as she took a bite of her meat. "Everything is just peachy."

* * *

"Elijah."

Elijah looked up from his after dinner drink of wine. He put the wine glass on the little table. "Yes, Rebekah?"

Rebekah closed the parlor doors to make sure they weren't overheard. "It's about Katherine, Katerina or whatever you call her."

Elijah felt himself tense up. "Yes?"

"I know that she hasn't wanted you to know, but she's been feeling sick lately. She's been throwing up and she can hardly keep her food down." Rebekah pointed out. "Normally, I wouldn't care but since this family is starting new again, I'd like for it to start by our recent member not dying on us."

"Has this been happening frequently?" he asked slowly, his fingertips touching his wine glass again.

Rebekah nodded. "Almost everyday. I thought you should know."

Elijah gave his sister's hand a squeeze. "Thank you, sister."

Rebekah smiled.

* * *

When Elijah entered the room he saw Katherine preparing the bed in a new peach silk nightgown that she probably bought in one of the little boutiques in New Orleans. It looked good on her. The color gave her skin a softer glow and it was short, sexy, and girly.

"Well, look who has finally come back," Katherine said half jokingly, half serious, Elijah had been mostly MIA ever since Katherine had demanded that she wanted to be a vampire.

She put her arms around his neck, but before she could kiss him, Elijah looked into her soft, brown eyes compelling her. "Katerina, tell me how sick have you've gotten this week?"

In a monotype voice she responded. "I've thrown up almost every morning this week, the sight of food makes me gag."

Elijah nodded. "I see, so Rebekah was telling the truth. You need to see a doctor, Katerina, I'm concern for your health."

Katherine's brown eyes were filled with anger, but most of all hurt. "You compelled me?" her voice quivered a little. Elijah had only compelled her once, when she had been stuck in the tomb, but that had been when he was still mad. They were together now, he was suppose to trust her. Even though, Katherine did have a habit of lying.

"I had too," he stated. "I wasn't sure if you were going to tell me the truth."

"So that's it, you're just going to compel me to get what you want?" she stated coldly. "I'm with you, Elijah. You're suppose to trust me. Not compel me to get information. I trust you, or I did, why can't you trust me?"

Elijah sighed. "Katherine, it was the only way that I could make sure-"

Katherine put the covers over her head, not caring if she was acting like a whiny three year old. "Just leave me alone," she murmured, hating how weak her voice sounded.

Elijah didn't move.

"Leave!" she yelled.

And this time, Elijah took the message.

* * *

Katherine found every little thing to complain about when they visited the doctor the next morning. The office was too tiny. The room smelled too clean. The nurse was too nice.

"I promise, Katerina," Elijah said exasperated as he stood up while Katherine sat on the little mattress waiting for the doctor to come in with the blood test results. "If your results prove you are healthy we will go immediately and I will never drag you here again."

Katherine turned away.

"Are you still upset because I compelled you?"

She didn't respond.

"It does neither of us good for you to be reproachful, Katerina. I did not mean to hurt your feeling, I will never compel you again, I swear."

Katherine turned her gaze towards him a little. "Promise?" she said cautiously.

Elijah kissed her forehead and mumbled. "I promise."

"Good news, kids!" a jolly, elderly doctor came in carrying Katherine's test results with him.

Kid? Katherine scoffed, a few weeks ago she was a five hundred year old vampire. "What's wrong with me?" she blurted out. What did she have, cancer? A tumor? One of those horrible skin conditions?

"Nothing to worry about my dear. You wont be getting morning sickness in a few more weeks."

Katherine frowned. "So what are you saying, that my disease is curable?"

The doctor laughed. Katherine wanted to punch him. "No darling, what I'm trying to say is that-you're going to have a baby!"

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your super sweet reviews, sorry there wasn't much Kalijah fluff in this chapter, but there will be some in the next one. I'll try to update on Thursday, in the meantime please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everything from the doctor's office to the walk back to the car was a complete blur to Katherine.

_You're going to have a baby! _

The words seemed unreal, fake. Idiotic even. All she knew was that she didn't want to have a baby, she had, had one once and look what had happened she had been given away as if she were a stray kitten.

No, never again.

The look on Elijah's face was priceless. He had turned pale and closed his eyes and demanded to see the reports, but everything was there. Katherine was having a baby and there was no other way around it.

She knew she could get pregnant now, but she never expected it would be an Original vampire that would get her pregnant.

Katherine closed the door of the car with a loud thump. Elijah did the same as he got into the car, but neither of them moved.

Elijah hesitated before speaking. "Katherine, tell me the truth. . .I wont get angry. Have you've been with another man?"

"What?" Katherine snapped. "Of course not, I've only slept with you. I've been stuck in New Orleans for almost a month and the only person I've been is with you, geezus Elijah!"

"Sorry," he closed his eyes and rested his head on the backset of the car. "It's just I can't think straight right now."

"And you think I can?" Katherine examined her belly for any signs of growth, but everything looked the same, after all she was only a little over three weeks pregnant. "I can't have a baby, Elijah I just can't."

Elijah wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head against his chest. It only made her feel slightly better. "I will get to the bottom of this Katerina," he vowed. "Mark my words."

Katherine looked up at him confused. "What do you mean? Are you saying someone planned this?"

"That's exactly what I mean," he said. "And I have a feeling I know who."

* * *

"Back so soon? I would have expected you to last longer." Klaus looked at Katherine's face which held an explanation between wanting to kill someone or full on desperation. This was not good. "Was the matter, love?"

Elijah cleared his throat, he had no idea how to explained to his brother that his girlfriend and Klaus's sworn enemy was now expecting a baby. His baby to be exact. "We have reached some. . .complications."

"Oh?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What kind of complications?"

"I'm pregnant." Katherine blurted out. There, no more beating around the bush.

Klaus's expression changed completely. He dropped his glass on the floor and it broke into a millions of pieces. He used his vampire speed and grasped Katherine by the neck. "Who have you've slept with?"

"I haven't been with anyone Klaus," Katherine sneered as she removed Klaus's hand from her throat by pinching her nails around his wrist.. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because vampires can't procreate, sweetheart surely you're aware of that." he said bitterly as he stared at Elijah. "And what about you brother? Cat got your tongue?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that the child that Katerina is carrying is mine."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "And what, you suddenly became fertile? Don't be stupid brother, Katerina may be playing us-"

"Sophie." he interrupted him. "It may have been Sophie."

* * *

They were in a cemetery.

Of all the places they could have meet Sophie, they choose a cemetery.

Katherine held her arms together to keep herself from shivering. Elijah frowned as he took off his coat and put it around Katherine's shoulders. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head as she tightened the coat around her body. "Not anymore."

"Where is she?" Klaus fumed as he went back and forth, but still no sign of Sophie.

Katherine narrowed her gaze. "Is that her?"

Sophie was slowly approaching them, her face was emotionless and she didn't seem to fear that there were two original vampires that were looking for her.

She raised an eyebrow as she shifted her gaze from each brother to Katherine. "You called?"

Elijah opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's cut to the chase," Klaus said calmly, though it was just for formalities. "Sophie, dear, dear Sophie what game are you playing? Did you honestly think you wouldn't be the first person to be under suspicion when my brother suddenly became fertile and got Katerina pregnant?"

Sophie didn't even blink. "The game I'm playing is revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Against my sister, if you didn't went to Marcel with your accusations then my sister would still be alive."

"Oh, don't fret love. Your sister would still be dead with or without Marcel's help. Don't take it too seriously."

"Nevertheless, you attack me, I attack back. I conducted a spell that made your brother fertile for a month. So there was a chance of procreation, a small chance, but there was still a chance. A baby would change everything."

"Brother," Klaus glance at Elijah. "Have you and Katherine had sex lately?"

Elijah stammered a response.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the question. They had, had sex but not as much as Katherine had hoped to have now that they were technically living together. After the first night, she had ruined the moment with her wish to become a vampire and ever since then had only had sex one time (and come on, they didn't even get to the second round!) why did a baby have to get conceived?

"So there you have it." Sophie said. "This girl is expecting your child, Elijah. I hope that there will be no hard feelings."

Sophie gagged as she felt a hand wrapped around her throat. "Then I hope there are no hard feelings about me killing you. Neither me nor Katherine asked for a child. Yet, you have given one to us with selfish reasons."

"If you kill me," Sophie gasped. "I have already ensure that Katherine will be killed as well."

Elijah loosened his grip and Sophie fell to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Katherine snapped, her voice quivering a little. "Elijah, what does she mean?"

"If you kill me I have instructed several other witches both in New Orleans and outside to kill Katherine and her baby when she least expect it," she concluded. "So kill me if you want, but that's my offer, take it or leave it."

"Does that mean?" Katherine's voice lowered, until there was only a small growl. "Does that mean I'm stuck with this baby?"

No one responded.

* * *

Elijah and Katherine were so stupid.

At some point Rebekah had admire them for always being so clever and smart, but ever since they gave her the news that Katherine was expecting a baby all her admiration went out the window.

She even felt a bit envious. Elijah would make a good father, but Katherine? She had seen the brunette's reaction when Elijah told her and Hayley that they were expecting a baby and she was not happy.

Katherine practically kicked homeless kittens there was no way that she would suddenly become soccer mom. Her growing family was starting to remind her of the Brady Bunch.

"Another one," she raised her glass of tequila towards the bar tender who refilled her glass.

"Well, well Rebekah Mikaelson such a pleasure to see you." a voice said behind her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Whoever you are, I am not in the mood."

"Oh, come on," A laughing voice said. "Not even for an old friend?"

Rebekah gulped. This wasn't just an old friend. This was an old boyfriend. "Marcel?" she whispered as she turned around.

Marcel smirked. "The one and only, Becks."

"Oh god," Rebekah hugged him tightly. "It's been-"

"Too long," Marcel snapped his finger and the bartended immediately brought a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He poured one for her and handed it to him. "Now tell me, what have you've been up to?"

* * *

Hayley's mind was blank as she went upstairs and laid on her bed in the guest bedroom. Elijah and Katherine had just shared the news that they were expecting a child. Well, Elijah had Katherine had just looked on devastated and blank, like if someone had died.

Hayley closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She stood up and went towards the bathroom.

_Calm down, _Hayley told herself. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She felt the pain again, harder this time. She crouched near the bathroom wall and squeezed her knees together, biting her toung to avoid screaming out.

The pain it seemed, lasted all night.

-End of Chapter Five-

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, there was only a little fluff in this chapter, not much though sorry about that. I know I promised to update on Thursday(yesterday), but since I just started college, things sometimes get complicated, sorry about that, but in return for your patience I will provide a sneak peek for the next chapter : )

**Sneak Peek: **Hayley and Klaus aren't on the best terms. Our favorite ex vampire Kat isn't exactly feeling the baby love and she'll make a dangerous decision in order to end this once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What the matter, brother?" Klaus said as he poured Elijah and himself a drink. Elijah didn't take it. "I thought you would be more. . .pleased with the news, seeing as how you almost skipped with joy when you learned that Hayley was with child."

"It's different when you're the father in question," Elijah phrase his words carefully. "I'm just a little bit. . .concerned."

Klaus nodded as if he believed him. "And how does our lovely, Katerina feel about this? I saw a frown on her pretty face earlier I can guess she's not very happy."

"That business is between me and Katerina." Elijah said stiffly.

Klaus shrugged. "Sorry, brother, but this whole baby business doesn't seem as fun now does it? Karma does have a way of working out after all."

* * *

"Klaus."

Klaus closed his eyes so that he could mask his irritation. Oh, why or why did he agree to let Hayley live here until she gave birth to his child? Oh, yes because he was a complete idiot.

"What is it, Hayley? I'm busy."

"Then I'll try not to take too much of your time," Hayley said sarcastically as she rested her hand on her belly. The pain had stopped around four and she could finally get some sleep. She had slept on the bathroom floor since she couldn't managed enough strength to crawl back to bed and she was all stiff.

"Well, spit it out then."

"There's something wrong with the baby." Hayley replied hoping to receive some emotion from Klaus. She received absolutely none. "Last night I kept feeling these weird pains as if there were. . .a hundred knifes stabbing my stomach."

Klaus nodded simply as if it were no big deal. "I don't know why you're telling me this go tell Sophie. She was the one that. . .arranged this."

"That it?" she raised a dark eyebrow. "That's all you have to say? Go tell Sophie?"

Klaus scoffed. "Oh, I'm sorry love were you expecting a hug?" he said darkly. "You were the one that decided to have this baby, I personally thought it would belong better in a casket. It's your responsibility. Not mine."

* * *

"I wont do it, and you can't make me!" Katherine fumed as she paced back and forth in her and Elijah's bedroom.

Elijah was standing there patiently waiting for her to calm down, which only irritated Katherine more. "Give it time, Katherine. A child is a wonderful gift, it's a blessing that only you and I could ever dream of."

"I wouldn't call it a blessing," Katherine said bitterly. "Elijah, I just turned human, the last thing I want is a kid to look after, don't you get it? I want to be a vampire, not a mother."

"You will make a wonderful mother, Katerina."

"No, I wont, I would suck." she sat on the bed and curled her fingers on a blanket. "I'm telling you getting an abortion would be easier or drinking something to kill it inside me." she said darkly. "I will do anything to get rid of this baby Elijah, mark my words. I wont let you stop me."

A hurt looked passed Elijah's face. "You can do it, Katerina. I believe in you. We will both grow up with this child." he faced her. "But if you will still insist on this ridiculous notion of killing our baby then I have only one thing to say to you: the more you try to get rid off the baby you carry in your womb, the more I will protect you to make sure that doesn't happen. This baby will be born, Katerina whether you or anyone else wants it to or not."

* * *

"Klaus."

Klaus finished the rest of his drink before plopping it back down on the table. "Well, it seems that everyone wants favors today," he said dryly. "What do you want Katerina? I thought you were avoiding me like the plague?"

Katherine stepped inside the living room. "I need to talk to you."

Katherine felt better than she had in days. Her hair was shiny, soft, and curly again. Her makeup was flawless, and she was wearing new, expensive clothes again. Katherine Pierce was back. Maybe she wasn't a vampire, but she was still in control.

He shrugged. "Then, by all means talk. I'm curious about what you have to say."

Katherine paced around the room, her heels clicking on the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see if Elijah was closed by, though that would be impossible since he would be gone all day.

"Any day now, sweetheart."

"I need you to help me get rid of this baby," she pursed her lips. "I most certainly don't want it, as you might imagine it."

"Oh, great that makes two of us." Klaus sneered. "Contrary to the popular belief I don't want my family to expand to _Full House _proportions."

"I don't want to kill it," Katherine corrected herself. Contrary to the popular belief, she was no monster, she didn't want to kill the baby. She just wanted to get rid of it. "I'll give birth to it, but I want to offer you a deal."

"I'd like to hear it."

Katherine took a deep breath. "After I give birth, I want you to find a good home for this baby and I want you to turn me back into a vampire, god knows Elijah wont do it."

Klaus nodded, absorbing the information. "Sounds reasonable enough. What's in it for me?"

"I'll leave you alone for good, in any way possible. I wont contact you, wont ask for your help, or work against you. We will both be finally free of each other."

He shrugged. "But what about my dear brother? Wont it break his heart? Losing the girl he loves and his baby all in one swoop. Even Katerina Petrova can't be that cruel."

Katherine gulped. Elijah. Sweet, kind Elijah who had done nothing else, but protect her, make her happy, or try to anyway. But she didn't want this baby. And if it meant leaving him forever then she would. "He will just have to get over it."

"Well, then," a familiar smirk appeared on Klaus's lips that caused a shiver to go down her spine. "I believe, _Katerina_ that we have a deal."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7-First Month

Chapter Seven-_First Month_

Sophie opened her eyes when she heard someone coming through the doors. She took a deep breath, "I wasn't expecting you, Hayley."

"I have a problem," Hayley said as she stepped into the café which was empty. "I keep having these weird labor pains I think. They started yesterday and they lasted hours, there were sharp pains in my lower abdomen."

Sophie nodded as she stepped towards her and handed her a small bag of herbs. "You're carrying the child of a hybrid, surely you didn't think it would be a normal birth."

Hayley flushed. "Of course not, but I didn't expect it to be this difficult as well."

"Those are the worst pains you will feel." Sophie reassured her. "Those herbs will help."

"Herbs?" Hayley scoffed. "I just told you I spent all night feeling as if someone was stabbing me and you're giving me herbs?"

Sophie smirked. "Believe me, Hayley those are everything you need."

* * *

"Elijah," Sophie rearranged her hair into a long braid. "What are you doing here? I through we had an agreement."

"We do," Elijah reassured her. "But I have come to ask you a favor."

"No favors." Sophie interrupted. "I don't do favors, they come at way to high a price."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then Marcel does nothing to bring you fear? It is highly unlikely that you have lost you fear for Marcel, especially since he is still technically the ruler of New Orleans."

Sophie visibly flinched. "And let me guess you have something to offer that I can't refuse."

Elijah nodded. "I offer to protect you from Marcel."

"In exchanged of what?"

"In exchange for you to protect the baby that my Katerina carries in her womb. She hasn't. . .fallen in love with it yet. Do a spell, anything to keep her from harming the baby." He needed to keep his baby safe at all cost, maybe Katerina didn't love it yet, but maybe she would. He would continue to have hope.

Sophie nodded. "That should be easy enough, and you will protect me?"

Elijah nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

"You must be the famous Katherine Pierce."

Katherine looked up and saw an African American man grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Depends who's asking."

"Marcel," he shook her hand. He looked at her orange juice. "Can I get you a real drink?"

"No," she said, even thoughts she desperately wanted a vodka. "I'm . .pregnant."

Marcel nodded. "You're Elijah's girl, right? The vampire that got turned back into human?"

Katherine flushed. Did everyone know already? "How did-"

"I have spies everywhere," he pointed out. "Rule number one of surviving as a vampire, know everything about everyone." he clicked his glass against hers. "Cheers, Katherine and welcome to New Orleans."

Katherine smirked as she raised her glass. "Cheers."

* * *

"Your due dates are only one month apart?" Rebekah asked later that night. Hayley and Katherine were looking over the herbs that Sophie had given them.

Hayley nodded. "Yep. My baby will be due in March and Katherine's baby will be due in April."

Rebekah gulped. By April, there would be two babies here, in eight more months.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said abruptly. She couldn't help, but feel jealous. Katherine and Hayley were pregnant when they didn't even like kids and here she was, someone who actually wanted a family and she was stuck as a vampire.

She shut the door and closed her eyes. When was it time for her happy ending?

* * *

"Elijah," Katherine wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can we talk, please?"

Elijah let out a low, frustrated sigh. "I think you made yourself perfectly clear last night, Katerina."

Katherine flinched at the coldness of his tone. "I know I was. . .harsh, but I think we need to talk as partners and try to not to work against each other, try to find a balance."

Elijah squinted in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

Katherine took a deep breath. She was wondering why this was so hard, she had lied perfectly well before, now why couldn't she? She couldn't feel guilty, not right now. "I have changed my mind, I want to have this baby. I realize that this is a once in lifetime opportunity."

"Really, Katerina?" If Elijah had heard the awkwardness in her tone and the insecurity, he didn't notice. He was too busy hugging her. "That's. . .that's wonderful I've realize that I haven't supported you as much as I should have, but I will try to be a better listener, we'll both work things out. Thank you, Katerina, our baby and I thank you."

They both had done some pretty terrible things. Katherine had betrayed him various of times. He hadn't told her she was part of the sacrifice. She had kissed and been with many different men-more likely playing with them and using them to her own advantage. He had compelled her to stay in the tomb. Surely, their relationship could handle one more lie, right?

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8-Second Month

Chapter Eight-_Second Month_

"Are you tired?"

Katherine turned around. It was only nine, but she was feeling tired. Her human body couldn't keep up with much, she remember that she used to party for days as a vampire. Now she was in bed by nine.

"A little," she admitted.

"Come here," Elijah told her and Katherine rested her back against his chest. She gave a little moan of pleasure as Elijah started massaging her shoulders. Her back had hurt all day as his hands were like magic, it was just what she needed.

She glanced towards her tummy. She was only in her second month of pregnancy, but she could already seen a small bump forming. She closed her eyes to fully relax.

Her thoughts strangely drifted to her unborn child. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have curly hair and dark brown eyes or straight hair and light brown eyes, the color of chocolate?

"Katerina," Elijah interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok? Did you fall asleep?"

Katherine shook her head. "I'm fine," she turned her head slightly to kiss his softly. "You're just really good at giving massages."

She wouldn't think of her baby, she wouldn't allow herself to think of her baby. She had made her deal with Klaus. In seven months Katherine would be a vampire, the baby will be gone, she would have to start over without Elijah and then it would be like none of this ever happened.

No humanity, no pact with Klaus, no friendship with Rebekah and Hayley, no baby, and especially no Elijah.

They would be just another memory.

* * *

"Have I've told you that you look even more beautiful each century?"

"Not today, you haven't," Rebekah smirked back as she took a sip of her Cosmo. It seemed that she had been avoiding her house more and more and spending more time with Marcel. Not that she was complaining. Marcel did know how to treat a lady, unlike those wretched Salvatore brothers.

"Well you are," Marcel touched a stray piece of blond hair that had laid limply on her shoulder. "Shorter hair suit you."

Rebekah smiled. She and Marcel had briefly flirted before Mikael had run them out of New Orleans.

"So tell me, don't you have anything better to do than to be with me all day?" Not that I'm complaining, she told herself silently.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "The fun starts at night, Rebekah. At this hour everyone is still sleeping off last night or early this morning."

"It's a good thing we don't need sleep, I forgot that New Orleans was a never ending party." she raised her glass and the bartender filled them up. "I think it's good that you're the king of New Orleans, at least you know how to throw a party."

Marcel touched Rebekah's hand. "Well, you know what they say, every king needs a queen."

* * *

Hayley grabbed the banister of the stairs to keep herself from falling. She shut her eyes, hoping to clear the dizziness from her head. Sophie was wrong. The herbs that she had given her had work to some point, they had taken the pain away, but it had replaced it with dizziness.

She bit her lip and tried to keep her concentration. She just needed to go down the stairs. It wasn't like she was climbing down a mountain.

One step at a time, one step. . .she felt her foot slip, then a sharp pain at the back of her head, then every inch of her body as she stumble down the stairs. And then everything went back.

* * *

Hayley felt the warm taste of blood. It was disgusting really, but as far as drinks were she preferred whisky.

It took a while for her eyesight to settle. "Feeling better love?" Klaus clicked his toung. "You had a nasty fall down the stairs. I found you, passed out. You're lucky that you landed on your back."

"Is the baby-" her voice trailed off.

"The baby is fine, my blood helped you." he said motioning towards his wrist. "Are you demented Hayley? How on earth did you fall down the stairs?"

"I took some herbs that Sophie gave me," she said annoyed. "You know, for the pain that I was feeling the other day? The one that you didn't care about?"

Klaus nodded, ignoring her tone. "Can I see them love?"

Hayley shrugged as she handed him the small bag of herbs.

"That's because they are sleeping herbs, love," Klaus said sarcastically as he looked at the herbs. "They need to be use only when you're suppose to fall asleep, not when going down the stairs."

Hayley flushed. "How was I suppose to know? I don't know anything about witches."

Klaus shrugged. "Not my problem, love well, just consider yourself lucky." he squeezed her hand. "Feel better, Hayley."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9-Third Month

Chapter Nine-_Third Month_

"What in seven hells is that?" Rebekah demanded as soon she stepped into the kitchen the next day around lunchtime.

Klaus and Elijah followed closed behind.

Elijah frowned as he sniff the air. "Is something burning?"

"Neither of you better not have burned down my kitchen." Klaus grumbled. When he saw the scene he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "What are you two doing?"

"Eating." Hayley shrugged as she spread raspberry jam on one piece of bread and added peanut butter and pickles.

"That's disgusting," Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Who puts pickles on a sandwich along with all that sweet stuff?"

"Hey I have food craving," Hayley protested as she bit into a Dorito chip. "Blame it on the pregnancy hormones."

"You're doing it too, love?" Klaus asked noticing Katherine's blueberry jam-marshmallow combo.

Katherine shot Klaus a so-sue-me look.

"You do realize that has no protein, whatsoever."

"Maybe, but it's good." she put down her "sandwich" and faced Elijah. "Hey Elijah can we have tacos for dinner, I really wanted one yesterday at like three in the morning that why I was bothering you," she pulled out a pizza menu. "On second though, pizza sounds pretty good-maybe with pepperoni."

"I want Chinese food, Klaus." Hayley pulled out a take out menu. "I'm tired of pizza, what about Chinese food, Kat?"

Katherine looked at the menu. "Hmm, you're right dumplings would be better. Elijah, screw the pizza, just get us Chinese food and tacos."

Elijah raised an eyebrow amused. "You're seriously eating all that?"

Katherine shrugged. "I'm hungry and it's not like I have to worry about my waistline."

Rebekah said dryly. "Maybe we should buy you two a restaurant."

* * *

They were watching the baby channel.

Of all the channels in the world, Elijah was forcing him Klaus, the hybrid to watch the baby channel. If Klaus could, he would compel him.

"Why are we watching this again?" Klaus asked annoyed. "Especially when I have so many people to. . .take care off."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Surely you can spare an hour or so. Your baby will be born in less than five months and mine in six."

Klaus growled and moodily started watching the screen which was teaching them how to change a diaper. Klaus wrinkled his nose.

"At least me guess, you're dancing with joy to change a diaper."

Elijah shrugged. "I must admit that I am pleased to have this baby." At first Elijah had been more than a little freaked out, but slowly he started to get more excited especially now that Katherine's belly was slowly starting to grow. For centuries he had wanted to have a family and now he was finally going to have one. "Now, shush and let me listen."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me home," Marcel and Rebekah stopped in front of her house. It was late and she was sure that everyone would be sleeping already, except probably Klaus. He was probably waiting to interrogate her and crush her happy dreams. His specialty.

Marcel and Rebekah were finally together. He hadn't asked her to move in with him or become his Queen of the quarter, but she was close she could feel it. She knew Marcel was her second chance at happiness.

No one could ruin it, neither Elijah, nor Nik.

"Well I can't leave a lady unprotected," Marcel gave her his sexy smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Even if that lady is an original vampire."

"Such a charmer," Rebekah purred as she slowly kissed Marcel. "I love you." Even saying those words made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. What if they were moving too fast? What if Rebekah was being a pushover? What if Marcel didn't want a serious relationship?

The words that came out of his mouth next surprised her. "I love you too."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you so much for you reviews! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll promise to do a longer one next time.


	10. Chapter 10-Fourth Month

Chapter Ten-_Fourth Month_

Katherine just couldn't get her jeans to close, no matter how hard she squeezed into them. She was just in her fourth month of pregnancy, she couldn't be this fat already, could she?

She took a deep breath. "Ok, one more time, come on Kat."

The stupid jeans still wouldn't close! She gripped one hand on the banister and tried to lift the jeans with the hand, but she was still struggling

"Katerina," Elijah stepped into the room. "What's wrong? I heard you struggling."

Katherine flushed. "I can't fit into my clothes!" she whined.

Elijah sighed, exasperated. "Honey, I've told you, you need maternity clothes."

Katherine still looked stubborn.

Elijah handed her his credit card. "Here, you and the girls go shopping for new clothes, buy whatever you want."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Shopping always makes you feel better."

"It did," she said flatly. 'Before I looked like a whale."

Elijah hid his amusement as he kissed her on the forehead. "You still look beautiful to me."

* * *

The store that Rebekah took them to was called, Lovely Mommies, Katherine let out snort because she was neither lovely nor happy to be a mommy.

"There's no way I'm going in there," Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "It's for fat people."

"No," Hayley corrected. "Is for pregnant mother." she said noticing that Katherine's clothes were a little too snug on her. "And come on Kat, those jeans can't be comfortable."

"I can handle it." she protested.

"Now," Rebekah snorted as she practically dragged Katherine into the store. "What about five months from now, I don't think skinny jeans will be so comfortable then. Besides Elijah gave you his credit card and I can compel everyone-we could buy you the whole store if we wanted too."

Hayley scrunched up her nose. "I don't think you want too." she held up a t-shirt that had a picture of an egg and below the caption red 'I'm Going To Be A Momma!' "And what kind of people actually buy these?"

"People who have no clue whatsoever when it comes to fashion," Katherine said as she picked up a pair of dark wash jeans. She held them up. 'These aren't that bad." she plucked a top form a nearby hanger. "This could work too."

"Hey, Katherine, Hayley," Rebekah pointed towards the assortment of babies booties in different colors like pink, blue, green, purple, and yellow. "Aren't these cute?"

"Yeah," Hayley felt one of the booties. "They are soft too, we should buy some, Katherine?"

Katherine hesitated, trying not to look guilty, she snatched up the clothes and practically ran to the first dressing room. "I'm going to change."

* * *

"You called us?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in Sophie's direction as him and Klaus came into the restaurant at half past midnight once Katherine, Hayley, and Rebekah were retired for the night. They thought it would be better too keep them out of this. Two of them were pregnant and one of them wasn't very good at keeping secrets, Klaus had pointed out. So it was just him and Elijah on this plan.

Elijah wanted to keep Katerina's baby safe even though Klaus was already taking care of that part and Klaus wanted to rule New Orleans.

Sophie nodded. "Yes," she put down the objects she was handling. A compass, a desiccated rose, and olive juice. "I think I may have figure out a way to stop Marcel."

"May is not the safest word I'd use Sophie," Klaus growled. "Try again."

"Look," Sophie sighed. "It will be highly effective I promise."

"Come on Klaus." Elijah warned him. "Give her a chance."

"All right then, you have three seconds."

Sophie digged into her pocket and pulled out some strange plants, they were still covered in dirt and they were just starting to bloom into bright pink blossoms. "Can you guess what these are?"

"If it's vervain it wont work on Marcel," Klaus growled. "He's drinking vervain everyday in order to become more immune to it."

Sophie murmured as she started to place the olive juice and the rose along with a flask of bright purple liquid. "It's a chrysanthemum, just about to bloom. If I mixed these three objects together and I perform a spell on the third full moon-"

"What do you mean third full moon?" Klaus demanded.

Sophie sighed impatiently. "It takes three months for the spell to be fully complete, the nature must be balance."

Klaus let out a low growl. "Fine, then what ?"

"The spell I use will freeze Marcel's body completely. He wont be able to talk or move and then you will be able to kill him."

"And what about the rest of his followers," Elijah questioned slowly. "The ones who are sired to him?"

"They're newbie vampires," Sophie smirked. "Surely it shouldn't be enough for two Originals."

Klaus had a brilliant smile on his face. "Well it seems our dear Sophie is finally starting to make sense."

From outside the room, Rebekah was standing still. She gripped her fist, no not again. She won't let her brother ruin her life yet again. This time she would win.

* * *

"Klaus."

It took all of Klaus's strength to hide his irritation. He set down his empty cup and forced a smile. "Ah, Marcel haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," Marcel said raising his empty glass to the bartended who immediately refilled his drink. "It's like you've been avoiding me."

_Of course I have you power hungry, lunatic bastard. _"Now why would you say that?"

Marcel shrugged. "Not than I'm complaining, let bygones be bygones isn't that what they say? Anyway I have seen a lot of your sister, Rebekah."

Rebekah, Klaus should have known that his baby sister would find a way to mess everything up. "You don't say," he smirked.

"Yes, she's been very. . ." he searched for the right words. "Informative lately. I hope you don't mind. I forgot how chatty she was."

Klaus snorted. "Yes, my sister does have a habit of talking much more than she needs too." he placed a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Thankfully, I've learned how to take care of it."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11-Fifth Month

Chapter Eleven-_Fifth Month_

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked sleepily once she stepped out of her shower and saw Elijah, still perfectly dress reading a book. Her hair smelled of strawberries as it tumbled into loose curls.

Her pregnant belly caused her robe to rise a little, but she had gotten use to walking in it now even if she couldn't wear heels much to her dismay anymore.

"Looking at baby meanings," he said as he looked up from the baby girl-boy names translated. "Are you tired?"

"A little," she traced her fingers around the spine of the book. "What do you want anyway, a boy or a girl?"

"I want," he said slowly as he pulled her into his lap. " A healthy baby. You?"

Katherine kissed him. "Same."

* * *

Klaus was holding up a paintbrush and painting with ravishing strokes across the canvas. Hayley peeked curiously until Klaus let down his paintbrush. "Come in, Hayley."

"What are you doing?" Hayley looked at the picture, it was a mix of colors green, red, yellow, blue.

"A post-modern picture," Klaus said as if it should have been obvious. "I thought it would look quite nice in the baby's bedroom, don't you agree?"

Hayley nodded even though a post modern picture wasn't what she had originally thought would hang in the baby's bedroom. "That's great, hey I never asked, what kind of gender would you want? You know for the baby?"

Klaus frowned. He had never really through about it. "Boy I guess, boys are easier to raise."

"What's wrong with girls?" Hayley asked defensively.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Don't be offended love, from all my lifespan I have come to the conclusion that women aren't truthful-you, Rebekah, and Katerina are recent examples."

"I get me," Hayley rolled her eyes. "But what about you sister and Kat?"

He smirked. "If only you knew, Hayley. If only you knew."

* * *

"Now, what's so urgent that you wanted to speak of Rebekah?" Marcel asked her that afternoon. Rebekah had been calling him and texting him for the last hour and he only bother now to show up.

"Where have you've been?" Rebekah demanded. "You're an hour late."

Marcel shrugged. "I've been busy, so what's this big news you have to share?"

She sighed impatiently and looked across her shoulder to make sure that no one was listening. "My brother is planning against you."

Marcel nodded. "I'd figured as much. What did you find?"

"They will attack you in two months, in the third full moon." she whispered.

"And why are you only telling me this now?"

"I wanted to find more information," she said as if it should have been obvious, she informed him of the plan and by then Marcel had a wide smirk on his face. "Do you honestly find this funny? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," he said simply. "I've always liked a challenge."

* * *

Katherine flinched a little when the cool gel touched her bare stomach. Dr. Nish was slowly spreading the gel on her belly. They were going to get a sonogram today, just to see if everything was ok.

"Yes, everything is going by perfectly," Dr. Nish said positively as she pointed to the blurry pictures. "Here are your baby's hands, legs, arms, and that's the head. Yes, everything is functioning perfectly. You're a little underweight, just make sure you avoid too many sweet stuff and eat more grain and vegetables."

Katherine nodded, she wished that the doctor would just hurry up, she didn't even want to be here, but Elijah insisted.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Elijah looked down at Katherine. "Katerina?"

Katherine shrugged. "Um, sure."

"You're going to have a baby girl." Dr. Nish proudly announced.

Elijah let out a low chuckle. "A girl, that's great. Isn't it great Katerina?"

Katherine forced a smile for Elijah's sake. He just seemed so happy. And she was being a bitch to him enough as it was. "Yes. . .great."

A baby girl? Why did it have to be a girl, for god's sake? Her mind drifted off to her last baby, it had been a girl also and look how that ended. No, she couldn't have another daughter, she just couldn't. Not again.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

So, there you have it Kalijah is going to have a baby girl! I'm still keeping the Hayley/ Klaus baby gender a secret though : ) Thank you to everyone that answered the poll, here were the results:

**1. Girl**- 14 votes (82%)

**2. Boy**-3 votes (18%)


	12. Chapter 12-Sixth Month

Chapter Twelve-_Sixth Month_

"Katherine."

Katherine knew that as soon as Elijah spoke her name in the English version that she was in trouble. He only used her English name when he was upset at her. Though, she couldn't wonder what for. She and the girls were getting along, she and Klaus stopped giving each other angry glares every time they passed each other in the hallway, and she was wearing maternity clothes now.

Her reputation was more than excellent, it was superb.

To her surprised the way that he spoke her name wasn't filled with anger, it was filled with worry.

He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her familiar strawberry shampoo. "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm tired of guessing."

Katherine squinted confused as she looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Elijah sighed frustrated. "Don't pretend, Katherine. Ever since you found out that our baby was going to be a girl, you've been withdrawal, upset, even sad and I'm tired of figuring out why." his brown eyes were full of hurt. "Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you." Katherine fibbed. "And I'm not upset, I'm just-" she searched for the right words, but she came out blank.

Memories of the birth of her first daughter came back to her, the crying, the pleading, how she had anxiously waited for her birth only for her to be taken away before she could spent a few minutes with her.

"You're just what? You haven't been yourself and you know it."

"God, Elijah will you stop pressuring me?" she snapped as she turned her back to him.

"I just want to know what's wrong, Katerina." he insisted. "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," she blurted out. "I survive nearly six centuries without your help."

"That was before," he murmured. "When you were alone. Wont you please tell me? Help me understand your pain, Katerina."

Katherine felt the tears well up in her eyes and she could honestly say that sooner or later she was going to start crying like a baby. "In 1490, two years before I meet you I gave birth to a child out of wedlock, it was a daughter. I got involved with a man who was about to be engaged who told me he loved me, but then ditched me when he found out I was pregnant." she said bitterly. "He married my best friend, left the country, and left me. My family was so ashamed that as soon as I gave birth they gave my daughter away and they banished me. There, now you know the story are you happy?"

To her surprise, Elijah kissed her forehead. "Why have I never heard this story before?" he asked incredulously. Come to think of it, he didn't know anything about her past.

"Well, storytelling hasn't been high on my list ever since I started running away from Klaus."

"But I want to know. I want to know everything."

* * *

"Why are you wasting my good drawing paper?" Klaus demanded at Hayley who was sitting in one of the living room couches, pieces of crumbled paper all around her. "You do realize this paper comes all the way from Italy, they aren't for your scribbles."

Hayley rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "I'm not doing scribbles, and it's five pieces of paper calm down."

Klaus peered over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of baby names." she bit on her pencil. Hayley had a whole list of baby names arranged in columns a girl column and a boy column.

"You don't even know what the gender it is."

"I want to be prepared," she insisted. "How do you like Michelle for a girl and Andrew for a boy?"

Klaus shook his head. "Michelle is too common and Andrew is too boring."

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No need to get so upset love," Klaus smirked as picked up a list. "All though may I offer some suggestions?" he wrote a name in both the girl and boy columns.

Hayley shrugged when she saw them. "Kind of ironic. But strangely I like them."

* * *

"I had a sister named Violeta," Katherine explained as she and Elijah walked through the crowded streets of New Orleans, eating ice cream. "She and I always used to get in so much trouble together. One time we hid three newborn kittens in our closet because my mother absolutely despised cats, but she found them anyway and she found it so funny that she let us keep them."

"Why haven't I heard this story before?" Elijah asked amused.

She shrugged. "I don't like talking about my family as much."

When Elijah told her that he wanted to know everything about her he wasn't kidding. Through the weeks they had exchanged stories about their previous lives.

Katherine told him about her family, about how her and her sister used to sing in the church's choir, about how she had a pony named Rosie, how they used to spend the summer in the country, and how her father used to tell the most beautiful stories.

Elijah in exchange told her a few stories about his family and world travels and Katherine wondered if there had been a time when Klaus wasn't a vengeful asshole.

Katherine stopped short when she felt a small kick inside her stomach. Then another.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"I think the baby just kicked," she said sounding confused.

Elijah pressed a hand to her belly. His smile grew and his eyes brightened when the baby kicked again.

"She did Katerina, our little girl is kicking."

Katherine smiled at him, an unusual wave of excitement flowing inside her.

Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad after all.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you so much for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13-Seventh Month

Chapter Thirteen-_Seventh Month_

"Tonight is the night." Sophie told Elijah and Klaus. "Today is finally the third full moon and I have everything we need. Are you two ready, have you formulated a plan?"

Klaus nodded. "Don't fret, Sophie everything is in position. We will be attacking Marcel from third street, he will he waiting for me on main street, we attack him from the back. Marcel believes that he and I are just having a friendly chat for all times sake."

"Wait," Sophie frowned. "I thought we were attacking him from Montybird street."

"We were," Elijah shrugged. "That was before our little sister got involved."

* * *

"Going somewhere, little sister?"

Rebekah flinched when she heard Klaus's voice. She tried to appear innocent,. She had been on her way to the Main square to spy and inform Marcel and help him in any way she could. She had a feeling that Klaus knew what she was up to, but she could never tell what Klaus was thinking. "Nik."

Before she could even let out a word out, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and frowned. A dagger.

"He used you," Klaus snarled as he daggered Rebekah. Rebekah threw him a reproachful look as her body turned gray. "Then again you always were a hopeless love sick fool."

* * *

"I've already daggered our sister," Klaus said simply as he walked back into the living room. Elijah paled when he said those words. "Oh come on brother, I wont leave her daggered for another ninety years, just a few months until she had learned her lesson."

"She's our sister, Niklaus," Elijah snarled. "Not your toy."

"She betrayed us," Klaus threw him a dirty glare. "She deserves more in my opinion. Now get ready we only have thirty more minutes until the full moon is in position and I don't want to make Marcel wait."

* * *

"Marcel."

Marcel looked at him surprised. Klaus was right on time, but his shirt and hands were soaked with blood.

Klaus pretended not to notice. "Sorry mate, but your vampires sure are feisty, they are pretty damn hard to kill."

"You killed them?" Marcel snarled as he tried to attack Klaus, but Klaus held him by the neck.

He smirked. "All in due time, mate your death will come soon."

A few block away Sophie was chanting the spell, her eyes close. Marcel's body was slowly turning numb. She stopped shortly.

"Something is wrong with Hayley," Sophie said quickly to Elijah, who was standing by her side in case someone wanted to attack her.

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling," Sophie murmured. "Go Elijah, I'll be fine. I'm almost finish with the spell, hurry."

With one quick swipe, Elijah left Sophie and went in search of Hayley.

Back in Main Street Marcel was nearly frozen, he couldn't move a single muscle in his body and his facial features seemed to be frozen in wide terror. He tried to move, tried to fight back, but it was impossible.

Klaus smirked. "Well, mate thank you for taking care of New Orleans for all these years. You've been a good friend."

With one last terrifying stare, a pleading stare in Klaus's direction Klaus daggered Marcel with a wooden stake. Marcel's features froze as he fell limply to the floor. Dead.

* * *

Hayley had no idea why everyone was acting so weird. Firstly Rebekah had just disappeared and then both Klaus and Elijah told her to stay inside.

But Hayley was never one to follow orders and besides she was tired of being indoors. What harm could a little walk do?

"Hayley, Klaus's girl?" a dark haired vampire stopped in front of her.

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "I am not Klaus's girl."

She felt a throbbing pain her midsection and then everything went black.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

"Elijah," Katherine sighed. "I'm fine." she knew that Elijah was worried about her, but honestly he had been fussing over her for the past five hours ever since Hayley went into sudden labor. Katherine hadn't been the one that had been attacked by Marcel's minions.

"How did all this get so out of hand?" Katherine asked him. "I though you guys and Sophie had developed the perfect plan, how did Hayley get involved?"

Elijah sighed tiredly. "Marcel out of anger instructed one of his followers to harm Hayley at the same time we would attempt to do the spell, just in case. An eye for an eye you could say."

"And what was Hayley doing outside?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Elijah closed his eyes. "I knew we should have told her about the plan, but Klaus was insisted that she didn't know since Hayley has already played the part of the double agent role. She was walking in the streets and they attacked her, thankfully I managed to stop them before they did any more. . .permanent damage. But it caused her to go into early labor."

"Will she. . .will she be all right?" she asked.

Elijah shrugged. "I don't know, Klaus is with her right now and he gave her his blood, but we don't know how long it will take. We just have to wait."

It wasn't until the early morning hours that Klaus finally appeared carrying a tiny, pinkish baby wrapped around in a blue blanket.

"I have a son," Klaus said proudly. "I'd like all of you to meet Henry Mikaelson."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14-Eight Month

Chapter Fourteen-_Eight Month_

Katherine peered inside the coffin that she had found in one of the many closest in the New Orleans home. Hayley had send her to find a blanket for Henry, but she had stumbled into this strange closet instead and out of curiosity she had opened it. Only to find a coffin instead.

"Crap," she mumbled. "Rebekah."

Rebekah's desiccated body stared back at her. Neither Katherine nor Hayley had seen Rebekah in over a month, but they had just assumed that she was mourning or pissed off because of Marcel, not that she was daggered and this had Klaus written all over it.

Katherine gripped the dagger around her hand and with one quick swipe pull it out.

Slowly, Rebekah began to regain her color, she let out a sharp breath. "Katherine!"

"Rebekah,"

"How long has it been?"

"A month I think," she squinted trying to remember. "Since Marcel was killed.

Rebekah looked crestfallen and her lip wobbled, "He did it to me again, Nik was right, I was a fool."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Katherine was never good with weepy girls. "Hayley had her baby a month early," Katherine explained trying to draw away from the discomfort.

Rebekah perked up. "Did she, boy or girl?"

"Boy, you have a nephew," she smirked as she led the girl up the stairs for a much needed blood bag. "They named him Henry. He has Klaus's light brown hair and Hayley's dark brown eyes."

* * *

"I don't know."

"Elijah, it's a pretty simple question," Katherine teased him. "And you have such good taste."

"Yes, Katherine for wine or carpets, not for a nursery."

"What do you think, Klaus?" Katherine raised up two different portraits. One of them was of a pink butterfly and the other one of a brown teddy bear. "Which one says related to the ruler of New Orleans?"

"You let Rebekah out?" Klaus snarled, ignoring her question. "I don't remember that I gave you permission to do so, Katerina. And I find it very funny that you're still deceiving my brother after all these months, getting him all excited when you're planning on giving his baby away the first chance you get!"

Katherine froze.

Elijah's glance switched between Klaus and Katherine. "Katerina, what is he talking about?"

Klaus have him a devilish grin. "Poor Elijah, always the victim of Katherine's mind games-"

"Stop it!" she hollered.

"No," Elijah said coldly. "I would like to hear what he has to say."

She looked crestfallen. Elijah would never forgive her, she should have known better than to trust Klaus.

Klaus smirked at her. "It seems our lovely guest has been lying to you all along brother, our Katerina never had any intention of having one big happy family. She asked me to find her-your daughter a good home and turn her back into a vampire in exchange for her to stop plotting against me. She was always a clever girl."

Elijah looked heartbroken. "Is this true, Katerina?"

Katherine didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

"Yes," she peeped.

"So all this time, all the moments that we shared, the clothes we bought for the baby, the nursery-all have been a part of your plan?" he chocked out.

"No," she said quickly. "Well yes, but that was before-"

"I wouldn't play the innocent card, just yet brother." Klaus scoffed. "Weren't you the one that asked Sophie to protected Katherine to make sure she didn't do anything stupid? It seems both of you are the backstabbers."

"You asked Sophie?" she said darkly.

"I had to," he said defensively. "I didn't know what you were planning to do, you told me you hated the baby from the first moment we found out that you were pregnant and I'm glad I did."

"No, you did it because you don't trust me!"

"With good reason," Elijah snapped back. "If this is any indication of the person you really are, even with humanity then it's obvious we don't have a future together at all."

"All right," she said quietly, her voice trembling. "I'll go."

Much to her chagrin, Elijah didn't try to stop her.

The entire room was filled with tensions as Katherine went to her room and quickly stuffed a few clothes and baby clothes that she had bought and walked out the door. She knew this would end badly, she should have expected it, but it hurt more than a thousand blows.

As soon as the door closed Elijah gripped Klaus by the neck, his eyes filled with fury. "I'll kill you."

"She'll be back, mate."

"No, she wont."

"She's got no money, she has no friends," Klaus scoffed as if it should have been obvious. "Believe me she will soon come crawling back."

Elijah gritted his teeth, but let him go. "Mark my words brother," he hissed. "That I have only let you live for Henry's sake."

* * *

Katherine tried to keep the tears from falling down her eyes as she said to the cab driver. "Right here is fine." She had taken a bus back to Mystic Falls and was now standing in front of the Salvatore house.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was she desperate enough to walk into enemy territory? Months before she had wanted to kill Elena, but right now she was tired.

Tired, miserable, and cold and it was all her damn fault.

Trying to get her confidence up she walked up to the doorway and pressed the doorbell, something she rarely did. She held up her breath, _please don't kick me out, _she pleaded to herself. She had almost no money left and she didn't know if Elijah had blocked her credit cards, nor she wouldn't dare use them.

She was dead to Elijah.

And Katherine was determined to keep it that way. They had both hurt each other too much.

Damon answered the door, a familiar smirk on his face. He stopped short when he saw Katherine, he didn't look angry, he looked confused. Katherine didn't blame him, it had been almost a year since she saw him.

Everything about her had changed, she didn't wear a lot of make up now, she let her hair fall in loose curls, and she no longer had that air of superiority.

"Katherine," Damon said slowly. His eyes widened when they fell on her pregnant belly.

"Before you say anything," she interrupted. "I rather not talk about it. I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now and I wouldn't blame you if you want to slam the door in my face," she bit her lip. "But I really need a place to stay, please Damon."

She didn't know if it was because of pity or if Damon had suddenly grown a heart, because much to her surprise he widened the door open for her. "Welcome back, Katherine."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you so much for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15-Ninth Month

Chapter Fifteen-_Ninth Month_

"She still isn't talking?" Stefan sighed, half disappointed, half frustrated.

"Nope," Damon said as he drank his bourbon slowly. They were huddled together, whispering as if Katherine had suddenly gone deaf and couldn't hear them. But she wouldn't waste any energy confronting them, especially since they had been sheltering her for a month.

Little Elena hadn't been too happy about it, but since she was currently in college going to frat parties or whatever she and Katherine rarely saw each other. And it wasn't as if Katherine was going to have sex with either of the Salvatore brothers. She was in her ninth month of pregnancy, she could barely get out of bed, let alone have sex.

"How long has she been sitting down glancing outside the window?" she heard Stefan whisper.

"Beats me," came Damon's quick response. "She's been staring outside that window for the past month as if waiting for someone, I'd laugh if it wasn't so sad and pathetic."

"I can hear you," Katherine snapped back as she turned around slowly, glancing grouchily at them. Her only visitors so far had been limited to Stefan and Damon and they weren't exactly qualified for the emotional turmoil that she was going through.

"Good," Damon smirked as he walked towards her. "Spill it Kit Kat, whose brat are you carrying?"

Katherine glared at him, wrapping her arms around her belly. "Don't call it a brat," she hissed.

Stefan sighed. He should have know Katherine and Damon were like cats and dogs when they were together. "Katherine, you haven't told us anything since you came here. Who is the father of your child? Where have you've been for the past nine months-"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Katherine said. She had already been left by Elijah once, it was humiliated enough being ditched a second time especially in front of Damon who enjoyed every minute of her misery. "It's none of your business."

"Actually, you are my business," Damon snapped back. "Ever since I took you in, if it wasn't for me you would be living in a trailer for all I care."

Katherine was about to respond when she felt a pain that she hadn't felt since 1490. She grimaced.

Stefan was the first to noticed. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "The baby is coming."

Saved by the bell.

* * *

Katherine didn't know how long she had been in pain. There were voices all around her. But she couldn't detect which voices were whose. She heard Stefan's and that doctor, Meredith Fell's voice, but everything around her was a complete blur.

The labor had been going on for hours and it didn't seem to end.

At some point she looked into Stefan's face. It was fuzzy and unclear.

"Katherine," Stefan whispered. "There were some complications, Meredith is doing everything she can, just hang in there-"

"Stefan," she whispered. "Stefan, please." life was slipping from her fingertips. She could hardly feel her body. She was going to die soon and she knew it.

Stefan hesitated.

"For my baby, please!"  
In one quick swipe across his wrist, blood started pouring out. He raised Katherine's head a little and helped her swallow the blood.

There was more screaming, more pain, then a baby's cry.

She settled back exhausted against her pillows. "Sleep in peace, Katherine."

But Katherine didn't sleep.

She died.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. It took a while for her vision to settle down, but the first thing she realize was that she was hungry.

Someone came in, slowly.

It was Caroline.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted.

"Nice to see you too, Stefan and Damon called me because they don't know anything about pregnancy and babies," she said sarcastically. She pulled up a blood bag. "I brought you your medicine."

Katherine snatched it up and she immediately began drinking it. The familiar taste of sweet blood was familiar and she was starting to feel like her old self. Like vampire Katherine, except less deadly.

The transition was complete.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked as she put the blood bag away. Now that she was fed, her daughter wouldn't be hurt.

"Stefan is taking care of her right now, he's good with kids, better than Damon actually," Caroline said her tone light. "Do you want to see her?"

She nodded.

A few minutes later Caroline came back again carrying a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. The baby had olive skin with a rosy glow and a small amount of chestnut brown hair, the same color as hers. She was asleep, so she couldn't see her eyes though she imagine they would be the same dark brown shade as Elijah's.

Katherine felt a lump in her throat. Had at some point in her life been heartless enough to give up her own daughter for her own selfish reasons?

She tightened the grip around her baby. "I'm sorry." she whispered so that Caroline wouldn't hear.

Caroline looked uncomfortable. "What are you going to name her?"

Katherine thought for a moment. She and Elijah had never decided on baby names. He had wanted to call her Rose or Daisy, but she despised flowers names. Her mother's name popped into her head, Carlotta.

"Charlotte," she said simply, her brown eyes never leaving her baby. "Her name will be Charlotte Pierce."

* * *

Katherine was carrying baby Charlotte who was currently sleeping while Stefan got her bags from upstairs. She had stayed a week since the birth of Charlotte and that was the only time she needed, she was a vampire again after all.

But strangely the fact didn't bring her as much joy as she expected.

"Those are the last of them," Stefan said.

Katherine smiled slightly. "Thanks. . .for everything."

Stefan nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I already called a taxi. He should be here in a few more minutes."

Stefan nodded as he stared at the baby in Katherine's arms. "She's pretty cute," he stroke a finger down the baby's cheek. "You named her after you mother right, Carlotta?"

She nodded, surprise. "How did you know?"

"You told me her name once," he said. "Back in 1864."

Katherine's phone started ringing for the first time in a month, before she could pick it up Damon answered. "Katherine's phone?"

"Damon!" Katherine hissed.

"Where is Katerina?" the voice said at the other end.

"Elijah?" Damon turned to face Katherine, who turned away. "Yeah, Katherine is not available right now, call again."

"Damon-"

Click.

"So I think we solved the great baby mystery," Damon mused. "That's Elijah's kid."

She nodded.

"How?"

"A witch."

"And let me guess you pissed him off?" Damon said cockily. "Shouldn't you be jumping with joy then? He's crawling back to you."

Katherine lowered her eyes. "Me and Elijah are done with."

* * *

"You're being an idiot, Elijah."

Elijah put away his phone to glare at his sister. "Excuse me?"

Rebekah stepped into the room, her lips painted a deep red. "I said you're being a fool, you're just letting Katherine get away that easily? Wasn't she the love of your life?"

"She is-was." he corrected himself.

"You still love her," she snorted. "It's so obvious."

Elijah shook his head. "She betrayed me, Rebekah, she lied to me-"

"You did as well," she pointed out. "Both of you have lied, both of you have betrayed-neither of you are innocent."

Elijah didn't respond.

Rebekah scoffed frustrated. "Do what you want, but Elijah I thought you were a different man. A man capable of forgiveness and understanding and have you forgotten the fact that Katherine is about to have your daughter?"

"Of course not." he scoffed. "I know perfectly well, and I know of Katerina's plan she will give it away."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Words and actions are different, will she really?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

He didn't have an answer.

* * *

Stefan opened the door and looked puzzled. "Elijah."

Stefan," he gave a quick nod. "Where is Katerina? I know that she is here, Damon answered the phone. Katerina, there is no point in hiding."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" he asked in a deadly voice again.

"She left," Stefan blurted out. "She left with Charlotte."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

I didn't included Elena in this chapter guys, sorry Elena fans I used to like Elena, but I started hating her in season four, I prefer Katherine to be honest at least she can take care of herself most of the time.

I can't believe that season 5 starts tomorrow, I can't wait! I just hope that's it better than season 4, I didn't really like it except for the Kalijah scenes : ) Human Katherine should be very interesting, I just wish there would be some Kalijah scenes in every episode, hopefully there will be some Originals crossovers. I hope that Elena isn't a whiny bitch like she was in season four I couldn't stand her, I couldn't exactly blame Katherine for wanting to kill her (Am I the only one?)

Only two more chapters left until the epilogue of-A Baby For Petrova!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Eight Months Later_

Elijah was becoming desperate, the search for Katherine and his daughter was going numb. He was on his own. Klaus was too busy probably plotting world domination or something to help him, Hayley was busy with Henry, and Rebekah had made it perfectly clear that it had been Elijah's fault that Katherine had left in the first place.

He knew that Katherine was once again a vampire and that she had taken his daughter with her, which made it much difficult to find her.

He had checked all of her favorite towns and haunts, but nothing. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air.

So eight months later, here he was back at his first checking point. The Salvatore estate. He knew Stefan was the only one living here now, Damon and Elena had gotten a small town house near Whitmore college.

"Elijah?" Stefan asked surprise, he had been holding a stack of letters that he tried to hide behind his back.

"Stefan," Elijah said curtly. "Are you hiding something?"

A strange smile wobble of Stefan's lips. "Of course not."

Elijah ignored him. Stefan had always been a terrible lair, he snatched the first thing in the pile of letters. A postcard with the picture of a bridge. Behind it someone had scribbled a quick note.

_Me and C are fine. KP._

KP? Katherine Pierce?

"Is this from Katherine?" he chocked out. "Do you know where she is?"

Stefan hesitated. "Elijah, I don't think she wants-"

"Where." he growled, grabbing him by the collar. "Is she?"

Stefan chocked out an answer.

* * *

Chicago.

All this time Katherine had been in Chicago, he should have figure it out he suppose. Katherine had always had a soft spot for old cities. He stared at the piece of paper in where Stefan has scribbled a direction.

1456 Dower Street.

It was one of the oldest and safest parts of town. Surely a non-Katherine place to settle down in.

He stopped in front of a small pink house with a white window. Closing his eyes for a moment he straightened his suit and knocked on the door.

Katherine's brown eyes froze when she opened the door. "Elijah-"

"Don't move," he said compelling her.

Katherine uneasily froze at the doorway. He entered the house slowly and noticed a figure a few feet away.

An eight month old Charlotte was just learning how to crawl. Her curly chocolate brown hair was tied with a pink ribbon and her large, dark eyes looked around aimlessly in baby innocence.

He stopped short. He couldn't believe that that was his daughter. He had imagine her of course, but seeing her was completely different.

He picked her up easily and Charlotte looked at him curiously. She had his eyes, but Katherine's hair and her personality, he could tell. His daughter with her gaze was basically telling him to entertain her.

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Hello, Charlotte."

The baby gurgled and started playing with his tie.

"Don't hurt her!" Katherine called out.

Elijah faced her coldly. "I would never think of hurting her."

"She's mine now," she said fiercely. "She's my baby and my daughter, and I wont let you take her away."

"She's my daughter too," Elijah fought back angrily. "How did you think I felt when Stefan told me that you had run off? I've been searching for months Katherine and you left without a trace."

"You didn't care, you kicked us out."

"You lied to me and it was your idea to leave!"

"You lied to me too, don't act so innocent."

Charlotte started whimpering.

Elijah looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't like it when people yell," she said lowering her voice. "It upsets her."

Elijah relaxed a little. It seemed strange to see Katherine acting so motherly, he had never expected that of her. The girl in front of him even seemed different she wasn't Katerina, but she wasn't Katherine either.

"Come with me, back to New Orleans," he blurted out. "You and Charlotte."

"We've caused each other too much pain," she shook her head. "I'm not putting Charlotte through that."

"We wont. We'll just be Charlotte's parents, that's all that matters for now," Elijah turned his gaze from the women he loved to his baby daughter. "Who knows maybe someday we'll have a future."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Season five starts today, finally!


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

_-3 Years Later-_

Katherine hadn't thought they could do it, but they did. She and Elijah had lived in New Orleans for three years and they had slowly become closer. At first they had tried to avoid it, sleeping in separate bedrooms and being polite to each other. Then there were a few jokes, some teasing, and a few kisses.

As if they had never broken up they were together again. This time it made sense. No more terror. No more pain. Just them and-

"Daddy, hurry the fireworks are starting!" three year old Charlotte pointed towards the sky that was starting to fill with fireworks. Charlotte's dark, little curls were messy and her cheeks were flushed bright pink from happiness.

Despite the fact that her father had been a vampire and her mother a cured vampire when she had been conceived she had been born human. Elijah had guessed at some point that perhaps she would be a witch, just like Rebekah probably wound have if their mother hadn't turned them.

Elijah couldn't help but smile. "We're coming Charlotte."

Charlotte started skipping up and down impatiently, trying to see.

"She gets her lack of patience from you." Elijah mused.

Katherine smirked. "And I couldn't be prouder. But I think you should help her before she starts having a temper tantrum."

Elijah nodded as he grabbed Charlotte and sat her on his shoulder so that she could watch better. She gripped the side on his head. "There's Henry!"

Klaus had organized the fireworks as a celebration of the fourth year since Marcel died and he became the true king of the quarter. He was standing against one of the balconies, a rare, unfamiliar smile on his face.

Henry was right next to him. He was a small child with Hayley's brown eyes and Klaus's light brown hair that was almost blond. Klaus had his arm around him, a rare occasion.

Klaus barely saw Henry at all, except for special occasions like these. After Henry's birth and Katherine's brief departure, Hayley decided it would be better for Henry to be raised in a more normal atmosphere instead of a city full of vampire, and she didn't want to admit it, but there was still a part of her that didn't completely trust Klaus with her only son.

Henry however, seemed to adore him and the feelings seemed mutual and Hayley often let him come down to celebrations such as these.

Charlotte and Henry got along as cousins, all though they bickered over toys and possession a lot because of their "cursed Mikaelson blood" as Rebekah pointed out.

"She fell asleep," Katherine noted as she noticed that Charlotte was dozing off sitting up.

"I guess the excitement was too much for her." he said as he carried her in his arms.

Katherine and Elijah walked in silence the last remaining steps back to their New Orleans home. "I like these moments you know," Katherine said unexpectedly. "Just you, me, and Charlotte. I wondered how I managed to live for five hundred years without either of you."

"Well, now you wont have too." he stopped short and looked at Katherine. He kissed her softly. "Always and forever, Katerina."

"Always and forever," Katherine murmured.

**The End**

Well, this marks the end for A Baby For Petrova, hope you liked it even though it was kind of short. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed this story!


End file.
